1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music game system using music staging game apparatuses for performing staging as to music such as with a musical rhythm-matching game, a staging instructions synchronizing control method for this music game system, and a readable storage medium wherein a staging instructions synchronizing control program for this music game system is stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are game systems wherein sounds are matched in rhythm with background music (hereafter also referred to as xe2x80x9cBGMxe2x80x9d), or wherein a short playing of around one phrase or so is added and staged.
Also, guitar game apparatus which generates a cardiogram-like rhythm, which performs rhythm matching while watching a cardiogram-like rhythm, has been proposed (refer to Japanese Patent National Publication No. 8-5108449).
However, with rhythm-matching such as the above-described conventional guitar game apparatus, operation was performed to one instrument, but this was not a rhythm-matching game performed with multiple instruments of different types such as multiple string instruments like guitars and complex percussion instruments like drums, and was not performed in a state closer to reality where multiple players each have different instrument parts to play a game such as with an actual band.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the above conventional problems, and it is an object thereof to provide a music game system, music game method, and a readable storage medium thereof capable of realizing a game closer to reality wherein multiple players each have different instrument parts to play the game, as with an actual band.
To this end, the music game system according to the present invention comprises: a sound output unit for outputting the played sound of a music piece, based on playing information; a display unit for providing players with staging instructions, based on playing progression information synchronized with the playing information; a staging operating unit for players to perform operation regarding the staging instructions; and first and second music staging game apparatuses each having output units for outputting the contents of operation made to the staging operating unit; wherein the first and second music staging game apparatuses are connected by a communication unit for transferring at least the playing progression information; and wherein, regarding the communication unit, an information sending unit is provided to the side of the first music staging game apparatus, and an information receiving unit is provided to the side of the second music staging game apparatus.
The above configuration enables the first and second music staging game apparatuses to be synchronized while performing staging operation from the staging operation units of each, by means of sending playing progression information between the first and second music staging game apparatuses, so a game can be played in a state closer to reality by multiple players each having different instrument parts for example for each of the staging operating units, as with an actual band.